When Tears Wont Fall formally Teaser
by Zuzanny
Summary: Ren is captured by Bloth, who has some disturbing plans for him... Ch 1 edited slightly March 2008. Contains references to M/M rape/torture situations.
1. Chapter 1

27 March 2008- I have edited this to make it... slightly more friendly for younger veiwers. it is still to be rated M. Meaning VERY ADULT SITUATIONS!

Pirates of Dark Water' and the characters belonging to that show do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them to play with them for a while. I will return them eventually. perhaps a bit worse for wear, but I will still return them. Also, I can't remember all of he swearwords coz I haven't actually seen the show for several years. Also I'm sorry to all those people who are waiting for my GW continuations. This helped me releave some stress at the time, and i didn't want to be putting Duo through too much hell... right now...

This story is an experiment.

When Tears Won't Fall

Part 1

by Zuzanny

lionette AT mailcity DOT com

Bloth studied the map on the table in front of him that showed all the known regions of Mer. Islands that once were before the dark water devoured them had been crossed off with black squid ink. The remaining islands and land masses were yellow blobs among the vast swirling gray-blue of the ocean. Yellow the same as His hair. Blue just like His eyes. Bloth stroked his oily black goatee, his smile distant as he thought about that particulaly annoying but increadibly sexy young man.

"Captain! Captain! Come quick!" The voice of the one legged runt, Konk, broke through Bloth's thoughts. Bloth slammed his fist down on his heavy wooden map table and stormed out of the cabin bent on tearing the other leg from the pigglet's body. When Konk saw the expression upon Bloth's face he back-peddled quickly. Unfortunately he was not able to move quite quick enough and really started to sweat when Bloth grabbed hold of him by the throat. He could see the murderous intent in his captain's eyes. That was until Bloth noticed the small riot on his deck. he promptly dropped Konk and swaggered over to the writhing crowd of men.

"What have we got here?" Bloth bellowed reaching into the swarm, and to his delight, pulling out the crown prince of Mer by the arm and dangling him a good two feet from the deck.

"Get your dirty jettuttan hands off me!" The young man that had just invaded Bloth's thoughts yelled, trying to kick Bloth and yank his arm away at the same time. Bloth just laughed and held him out at arm's length.

"My, my..." Bloth let his amusement seep into his voice. "It does look to be Ren, son of Primus, right here on my ship." He swung the still struggling Ren around when he turned to face the no longer brawling men. "So, who was it who brought me this fine gift?"

A trio stepped forward, and Bloth's second in command Mantis swaggered up to him. "These three were able to follow the Wraith into one of the neighbouring islands where it was docked, and kidnap the young prince while his so-called friends were out gambling and drinking. He resisted, of course, and had to be beaten unconscious for the ride here. He only awoke a few moments ago, but as you can see is not that hard to deal with."

"Fuck you!" Ren yelled, trying to attack Mantis now as well. Bloth continued to laugh at Ren's actions, his brow raised as a thought struck him, and turned to the three. "Excellent, my men. Mantis, take them to the treasure hold. Reward them with one hundred gold each." A murmur went up amongst the crew. Mantis bowed and escorted the three jubulant cut throats below. Bloth turned his attention back to Ren, pulling him close so the were chest to chest. "Now, boy..." Ren squirmed, Bloth's arms squeezing him so hard that it was difficult to breath. "We shall... talk." There was a kind of promise in the tone of Bloth's voice that sent ice-cold water down Ren's spine. He struggled harder when Bloth stomped back to his cabin past leering men, and slammed the door shut.

From the door Bloth threw Ren across the room onto the bed. Ren bounced a bit, then jumped off to sway little before being able to stand. The beating had taken a lot out of him, but he was resolved to hide his hurts from his enemy for as long as possible. He looked around for any kind of escape. The port holes were too small, so that only left the door. The sound of a bolted lock being slid home made his heart beat faster with fear. He raised his chin in defiance of the huge man stalking towards him, looking more preditorial than normal. Ren backed away, shifting to the side when his legs brushed the bed to try to move around it. Bloth unbuckled his belt, leting it slide across his palm very much like a whip. His eyes wandered up and down Ren's form in a way that made Ren's skin crawl. Bloth tilted his head to the side in a manner that suggested he was trying to decide something.

"I don't have the treasures." Ren blurted out horrirfied at finding his back to a wall. "And I won't tell you where they are either."

Bloth's eyes narrowed, but his eery smirk remained. "What do I care about them right now, when I have you in my possession." Bloth came closer, Ren shrank back, flinching when Bloth reached out to touch his yellow-white hair. "Your hair..." Bloth's voice went distant, almost gentle. "This color is rare. Very rare to be mixed with your dark skin. And your eyes..." Bloth brushed a stray hair out of Ren's eyes.

Ren was now more afraid than he had been before. And confused. Bloth's behaviour was just not... right. This was more along the lines of what Tula would and had done. But she was different. She was female for one thing, and wanted something from him that he understood. At least a little. This, he knew about -Ioz had warned him about being too pretty- but was not able to comprehend. By the time Bloth had cupped both of his cheeks and was leaning his head in far too close for comfort, Ren was shaking hard. Bloth pushed him back to the wall, holding him there with his bulk, and captured his lips with his own. Ren started, and tried to push Bloth away. Pain in his head and side shot through him. His gasp was all it took for Bloth's tounge to slide into his mouth, trying to smother him. Ren turned his head away quickly, Bloth's tounge leaving a trail of saliva on his cheek, and spat in Bloth's face. To Ren's utter disgust, Bloth just smirked and licked it up with a swipe of his tounge. Ren found himself fighting not to vomit. He really, really wanted to wipe his mouth.

"What...what is this?" Ren was barely able to whisper. For a moment he was worried that Bloth was going to kiss him again, he was leaning in so close. He squeezed his eyes shut. Fingers gently touching his face made him jerk his head away and snap his eyes open.

"Your eyes are beautiful. You are beautiful." Bloth snaked his fingers down Ren's side and around his waist, drawing him in close. The hand on his side made the pain blossom again, and Ren heard a small noise escape his lips.

Ren pushed harder against Bloth's chest when he felt the hardness pressed against his belly, drew in a breath, and kicked Bloth's bulky legs. "Alright! That's enough of this!" Bloth puffed laughter into Ren's ear as he pulled him away from the wall and swung him around to have his back to the bed. Bloth hooked a leg around Ren's knee and Ren went down upon the matrice. Ren struggled, but could not get Bloth off of him. Bloth pinned Ren's legs and his right arm under the great bulk of his belly and legs. When Bloth worked his hands under Ren's shirt Ren went very still. His heart pumped loud in his ears. Bloth was wriggling ontop of him, getting a knee between his legs and parting his thighs. Thick fingers brushed the bruises on Ren's belly.

"Your skin is so soft here." Bloth said, continuing to gently stroke him. Ren shuddered.

"Did... someone put something in your food?" Ren asked quietly, almost hopefully. If this was some drug or poison induced madness, he could almost handle it. But the thought that Bloth WANTED to do this... what ever this was.

"No," Bloth replied, much to his horror. "but that wont stop me from getting between the sheets and between your pretty thighs." Bloth kissed him up and down his neck, sucking him hard enough to mark, tounging his ear. It made Ren shiver and his hair stand on end.

"Stop it." Ren said his horror evident, looking around for some kind of weapon and finding none within his reach.

"Such a brave boy." Bloth murmured, leaning back enough to pull at the lacings of Ren's top. "Such a brave boy to sail the sea looking as pretty as you do. You have no idea how long it has been..." Ren thought he could guess. He arched up and squirmed, trying to get Bloth off ballance enough to push him off. For a few munutes they wrestled together, until Ren's head dropped back against Bloth's pillows, sweat covering his face from pain and exhaustion. After a few deep pants for air he opened his eyes to look up at Bloth. Perfectly dry, perfectly un-fazed, Bloth. Grinning down at him. "Had enough of that yet? Good. Now don't move or you will regret it." Bloth reached across Ren, pressing a knee into his gut. Ren grunted. When Bloth leaned back he was holding a long knife. Ren's eyes went wide and he froze to the spot. "Good boy." Ren fixed his eyes upon the shining, obviously exceptionally sharp and well cared for blade, as Bloth slowly lowered it towards Ren's neck, letting the very sharp point of it pierce his skin enough to draw blood. Ren drew in a sharp breath, his eyes going wide.

"You want to live, boy?" Bloth gave him the ultimatum in a dangerous low voice. "You will do as I say, when I say." Bloth pulled the knife away from his neck and licked away the drop of blood from Ren's neck. "If I have to tell you twice you will be severely punished. If you disobay me in any way you will be punished. You want to die, which you will... the timing is up to me. You belong to me now. Who knows, I may even let you go. One day. But if you try to escape me, I will hunt you down to the ends of the oceans. I will make you watch as I have your friends skun alive and leave their entrails hanging for the vulchers. Then I will give you to my men to do with as they wish. Do you understand me, boy?"

Ren nodded.

"Do you doubt my word?"

Ren shook his head.

"Good." Bloth almost smiled. Ren felt sick. "Don't fight me. You will only hurt yourself." Ever so slowly, Bloth sliced away at Ren's tunic, revealing dark skin and well shaped muscles underneath. Ren was breathing hard. Bloth let the point of the blade press warningly against Ren's ribs, before he shifted the material to the side, revealing first one dusky brown nipple, then the other. Ren turned his head away.

"Ahhh, my pretty..." Bloth said before latching his lips onto one of those nipples and sucking hard. Ren gasped, virtually crying out, and tried not to squirm too much out of fear of the knife and Bloth's deadly promise. He closed his eyes and concentraited upon breathing and chanting 'this isn't happening, this isn't happening' over and over again in his head. He didn't fight when Bloth shifted to bring both his arms up above his head and bound them together with his belt and then to the board of his bed. He felt himself flushing with shame as Bloth moved down his body, cutting his clothes away as he went until he was completely naked. Ren closed his legs, trying to gather some amount of dignity. He couldn't believe that he gave up fighting so soon or so easily. But he knew Bloth would carry out his threat against his friends. Especially if the pirates knew where the Wraith was anchored. Which they did. Ren felt his heart sink with despair.

"Such a pretty one you are." Bloth was murmuring now from the foot of the bed, admiring Ren's nakedness. Ren shivered. He kept his eyes closed and listened to Bloth moving around the cabin. What sounded like jars being shifted off shelves. Then he was back at the foot of the bed. "Spread your legs for me."

For a moment, Ren hesitated, but then he complied. Pain flared through the sole of his right foot and up his leg. Ren arched up and screamed kicking with his free leg, only to have that one caught by a large, hot hand and held firm. He continued to writhe and scream as the pain continued. "I said to do what I say when I say it!" Bloth hissed at him. "And that means no hesitations! I thought we had an understanding!"

"We do!" Ren cried. "We do! Please stop!"

"Will you be a good boy?" Bloth continued to clamp down on the pressure point in Ren's foot..

"Yes! I'll be good! I'll do what you want! Just stop! You can stop now! Please stop!"

Bloth mulled over it for a few seconds, enjoying to sound to Ren's pleas before releasing him. Ren lay limp, gasping for air when the pain stopped. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Bloth smiled gently and moved to Ren's side. He leaned over Ren's shuddering form and slowly licked away the tears. "Tell me, son of Primus, truthfully." Bloth inquired quietly, idly playing with a lock of Ren's hair. "Did you ever let Ioz fuck you?"

Ren was shocked. "N-no!"

"What about his fat bar tender friend?"

"No." Ren feared where this was going. "I've never... With anyone."

"Hmmm, not even Tula?"

"No." Ren focussed up on the boards of the roof above his head. He had no idea how this kind of conversation was even taking place between himself and the pirate lord. Bloth ran his thumb over Ren's bottom lip.

"So no one. At all?" Bloth sounded amused at that. "My, my, my, my, my... So the heir to the throne is a virgin? Plan to save yourself for your wedding night?" Bloth's laughter puffed fettid breath into Ren's face. "Well... tonight is your wedding night, and you are my bride. And I plan to enjoy you to the full."

--EDITED/censored below--

Outside Bloth's cabin the pirate crew swarmed like angry wasps, each trying to peer through what ever cracks were available in the walls to get the best show of their leader taking out his lust-filled rage on the young prince.

To be continued...? 


	2. chapter 2

The characters of "Pirates of Dark Water" do not belong to me. I don't remember all the stuff the characters can do, coz as I said in the first part, I haven't seen the show for several years. 

feb 2002 

Teaser 

Part 2   
by Zuzanny 

Ioz looked up from the mug of ale he had been glaring into, at the sound of horns. Alarms blasting throughout the island city. All the partrons of the bar heads came up to exchange glances. Some worried, some excited. After a few seconds where no one loved even to breath, everyone gathered themselves together and stormed to the door, demanding their weapons from the bouncer. The horns continued to blast. 

Out on the street there was an organized chaos. Women and children running to close their shops an hide. The men gathering weapons from behind the stalls and hiding in preparation to fight. 

Ever looming closer to the bay came the terrible apparition of the Leviathan. Huge and monstrous. Most feared of pirate vessels. This island had been ravaged by them before. It's women and children carted away into the bowels of the giant by the cruel crew. The men slaughtered in the street, lead by the pirate captain Bloth. 

That had been some time ago. The island had recovered, had made new alliances. The people here were strong and angry, and would die to protect the island and their families from this evil. Before the monster ship could get close enough, the inhabitants were in place and the horns had stopped blowing. Now they waited. 

Ioz's sword glinted in the sun. His thoughts turned to Ren. Missing for so long. dead for sure. Tula had been heart broken and they had continued Ren's quest. To keep his memory alive (and for the sake of mer, but that thought was secondary now). 

Ioz itched to fight Bloth face to face. He longed to sink his blade into that bloated hide. To avenge and have revenge. He nodded to another man next to him, kneeling behind the small wall behind the buildings, ready to fight. 

A hand touched his shoulder and he turned to face Tula. Grim and determined and lovely. Her eyes burned with a passion that had been missing for some time now. She too held her sword. 

"What are you doing here, woman?!" Ioz demanded. 

"For Ren." She said simply, and he knew she would not back down. Ioz covered her hand with his and nodded. 

"For Ren." He agreed. She gave him a slight smile and looked up into the sky. Bright and clear blue. Ioz saw her eyes change. 

"Mist." She breathed, and Ioz's hair stood on end. The air around her seemed to glow. The ocean itself seemed to open and evaporate from deep within, surrounding the island with streams of mist. It was slow in rising, but by the time landing parties from the Leviathan had landed in port thick tendrels had wound around the entire island, giving it an empty, haunted look. Shutters squeaked and banked in the marketplace. The island men waited for their signal. And waited. 

The sound of approaching feet filled their ears. And army of a hundred or so pirates bearing torches trudged along. The island men continued to wait and the pirates gathered in the city center, obviously taken aback by the lack of people and goods to plunder. There was much muttering and cursing and supersticous talk. Thunderous footsteps cut through the the voices and the cut throats parted for Bloth... and a small fragile-looking figure clutched against his side. 

Ioz could hardly see anything with all the mist in the air. He heard Tula gasp and worried that her powers were failing. "What is it?" he whispered. 

"He's alive." She breathed, shaken, obviously having seen more through the use of her powers than the men with out them. "Bloth has Ren," She clarified. "here." She concentrated and the mist thickened around the pirates, signaling to the island men to close the circle around the pirates and spring the trap. "We must do this now." 

One by one the pirates were taken down. The mist so thick they never saw what hit them before it was too late. Even then, the pirates missing seeing their death. Ioz took much pleasure in sinking his blade into pirate flesh, in slitting their ugly throats before they could even make a sound. 

It was working. Dead pirate flesh littered the ground. 

"Stay close, men." Came Bloth's hateful voice. "There is sorcery at work here." 

Someone wasn't clean with their kill and a pirate screamed his death. That was all it took for the battle to truly begin. 

Ioz's vision tunneled. He killed many and continued on ignor ing the blood and gore that splashed onto his skin, ignoring the screams around him. His goal was Bloth. He wanted Bloth. He wanted to bury his sword deep into that cursed black heart and see his dead. 

Bloth was swinging his mighty sword about, hewing the people that came at him neatly to pieces. All the time the small figure of a person that Ioz hardly recognized at first, pressed against the fat man's side, clinging to him with his eyes squeezed shut. It angered Ioz more seeing Ren, for it was Ren, reduced to this... shell of himself. 

Ioz saw recognition flair up in Bloth's eyes as they finally met face to face. Bloth grinned with triumph. Bloth pried Ren's white knuckled fingers from his clothes and shoved him harshly aside. Ioz saw Ren stumble and fall. Tula swept to his side with some others and carried him away. Ioz smiled. At last. At LAST... Raising his sword high over his head, he let out a fearsome battle cry and attacked. 

To be continued... 


	3. chapter 3

When Tears Wont Fall part 3

Pirates of Dark Water does not belong to me. Blah, blah, blah... 

November 2002 

When Tears Wont Come   
by Zuzanny 

part 3 

*** 

There were faces hovering over him talking in hurried, hushed voices. He couldn't make any of it out. It didn't make sence, but that was nothing new to him now. He did not want to know what they wanted. It was easier to just let them take his body and try not to think about it. But where was Bloth? He was always there to watch- ever since THAT time. To make sure the others never took more than their share. He shuddered, immediatly trying to close the immages from his mind. Where was Bloth? Where was he himself for that matter? This place did not move like the Leviathan, although he could still hear the lapping weaves. But they were mingled with the squarks of gulls and the distant humm of music and singing. It was lighter here than the Leviathan. There was not the musty odor of sex and rott in the air, rather, pleasently clean sheets and sweet smelling flowers. Clean sea air from an open window near by. 

There was a woman talking to him he realised. He looked at her. She had long dark hair and dark skin and great big eyes that shone like polished wood. He tried to shake the fogginess from his eyes and mind, but failed. "Ren!" She was saying. "Can you hear me, Ren? Ren!" 

Ren? who was Ren? 

He drifted away... 

***

The pain in his shoulder throbbed like a poker of fire had struck him. Even now, after swallowing that witches brew, the pain remained. Although not as bad, it was slowly fading. Ioz tested the rotation of the wounded shoulder and hissed with the pain. The woman who had tended his shoulder and forced that foul stuff down his throat shook her head and tisked at him. The stitches helped stop the bleeding. Ioz had been told to rest but felt a need to check on his returned friend. As soon as the old cow was out of the room he was out of bed and in search of the room that housed Ren. He couldn't rest yet. The rush of adrenolyn from finally killing his most hated enemy; of freeing both the captives and treasures of the dreaded ship; of piling the bodies of the dead pirates on board the floating abomination and setting it alight out in the deep, deep sea... Ioz had still yet to come down. You could still see the smoke rising up into the horison. Tula's magic had made sure none of the smoke came towards the island, and that the currents of the deep pulled it further out. 

The streets were filled with celebration and sharing of spoils. Ioz, for once, cared nothing of spoils... at least for the moment. He only wanted to see Ren. 

It had been a shock to see his friend by Bloth's side, like some kind of trophie. Wearing only a loose, once white shirt that came down mid thigh level. That was all. He must have been freezing. Ioz tried not to consider it's significance, and failed. Ioz forcibly shook off unwanted memmories. 

"I killed you, bastard." He muttered to himself. But why did that not change anything? 

***

Ren was sleeping when Ioz stuck his head through the door. His dark skin stood out in contrast to the soft white bed linnens, but he was paler than Ioz remembered. And thin. Ren looked so small and innocent lying curled up like a baby under the blankets. Ioz crept over to the bedside and sat in the waiting chair. Ren stired when the chair creaked with Ioz's weight. Ioz paused mid sit, but Ren did not wake. Tula chose that moment to enter. 

Ioz glared at her when she seemed ot stomp across the floor boards and dump the tray of food she was carrying on the bedside table. 

"Noi-jitut, woman!" Ioz growled, "You make enough noise to wake the dead! What is wrong with you?" 

Tula returned Ioz's growl with one of her own. "Unfortunatly that is not my concern. My concern is with Ren. He will not wake up no matter how hard I try. He must eat something Ioz!" Her growl turned imploring. "Who knows what that seascum fed him, or IF he fed him. He's sick, Ioz." 

Ioz reached out a hand to touch the young prince's forhead. "Hmmm..." He agreed grimmly, and not just because of Ren's clammy skin. "So he is." He stood. "I'll see if I can wake him." Ioz slid his hands under Ren's neck and shoulders, lifting him up to sit. Ren's peaceful brows drew together in a frown. He didn't fight the movement, infact took the weight of his body and allowed himself to be arranged. He did not open his eyes though. Ioz frowned. He wondered what other positions Ren had been arranged into. 

"Come on, Ren." Ioz said gently. "Wake up, Open your eyes." 

Slowly those blue eyes that had always held so much joy and innocence opened, revealing lost, haunted, sparkless circles. Ioz tried not to show his anger for the loss. Instead he smiled down gently. 

"That's it," Ioz helped Ren shift back so he could lean against the bed head. Ioz sat back in his chair and was a little unnerved in the way Ren was looking at him with utter bewilderment. 

"Do you recognise us?" Tula asked. Ren's head snapped around to her clearly startled. Like he had no idea she had even been there. He stared at her for a few seconds, blinking his eyes rapidly. At last he looked back to Ioz and slowly shook his head no. Then he looked down at his hands in his lap. 

Tula and Ioz exchanged glances, then Tula set about arranging soup with turse lips. 

"Do you know yor name?" Ioz soothed. 

Ren nodded slowly with big eyes. 

"Tell me?" Ioz leaned in close so Ren could whisper in his ear. Ren looked startled, unsure of Ioz's intentions, but he leaned forward and whispered into Ioz's ear anyway. Since Ioz was faced towards Tula, Ren did not see the flash of violence that crossed Ioz's face. Tula did not miss it though. Then Ioz was all smiles. He extended out a friendly hand to Ren, who hesitently took it, looking around to make sure no one was looking. 

"Well, 'Boy', I'm Ioz. This lovely lady with some soup for you is Tula. Pleased to meet you." Tula smiled at Ren when he looked at her with curiosity. "What do you say, are you hungry?" Ioz asked him, reaching for the bowl of soup. Ren watched every move Ioz made, brows crinkling again when Ioz passed the steaming bowl under his nose. "Yummy, eh?" Ioz smiled at him. 

Ren turned his head away, trembling, blinking back tears. He took a steadying breath then pulled back the covers, almost knocking the soup from Ioz's hand. Ioz pulled back, trying to make sure the hot liquid did not spill, and was himself startled when he suddenly had a naked young prince kneeling between his legs and trying to unlace his leggings with his teeth. 

"Woah!" Ioz yellped, the soup still in one hand, and pushed against Ren's warm shoulder. "Woman!" he called to Tula who was staring wide eyed, rooted to the spot, a blush coating her face and ears. "Take the soup before I spill it on him!" Spurred into action Tula did. Ioz was able to grab hold of Ren and push him back to arms length, Ioz kneeling in front of him with both hands on his shoulders. Ren was breathing loudly, head tilted back slightly as he looked at Ioz with tears streaming down his face. 

Again Ioz struggled with his anger. "You don't have to do that." He whispered. "Not here. Not ever again. You're free now, do you understand?" 

Ren shook his head, fear clearly showing in his eyes. He pulled away from Ioz and launched himself towards the open window. Ioz caught him around the waist just as he was already halfway out, and then Ren was alive, struggling to get away with frantic visciousness. 

"Hush!" Ioz told Ren as he pulled Ren away from the window and back towards the bed. "We're not going to hurt you!" 

Suddenly Ren went still, all his energy spent.He turned his head to Ioz's shoulder and wept. Ioz tried to pat him in an unthreatening, soothing manner, and send him back to the bed. 

"It's okay, it's okay," Ioz told Ren. "You're safe now. Shhh..." Eventually Ren had calmed enough to go back into the bed. Ioz handed him the cooling soup and coaxed him into drinking most of it. Then Ren fell asleep. 

***

"What do you think?" Tula asked Ioz later, when they were in the tavern to eat. 

Ioz stared into the dreggs of his drink, swishing them aroung in his mug. "You don't want to know what I think." He replied quietly. 

"Why is that?" She snapped. slamming her fork into her meat. 

Ioz didn't look up. "It's private." He said. 

Tula muttered foul things under her breath. 

"I think we should watch Ren. But we need to be careful with him. Knowing Bloth he would have gone through a lot." 

"Right." Tula drowned her drink in one long scull. 

to be continued... 


	4. chapter 4

The characters of "Pirates of Dark Water" do not belong to me. I don't remember all the stuff the characters can do, coz as I said in the first part, I haven't seen the show for several years. 

December 2002- January 2003 

When Tears Wont Fall   
by Zuzanny 

Part 4 

*** 

"You know, I just don't understand it." Tula told Ioz as they walked back from the tavern to the hotel that they and Ren were being housed in. "Why? All this time Bloth had been saying how he wanted to kill Ren, and then when he had the chance he didn't." 

"There are worse things to do to a person than kill them." Ioz told her sollemly. She gave him a 'huh?' expression. "And I fear that Bloth may have been successful..." 

"What can be worse than killing someone?" 

"Noi-jittut, woman!" Ioz growled at her. "You are beyond dense today!" He grabbed hold of her arm, spinning her around to face him. "Just think about it for a second! What would be worse than dying to you? At least then you would be out of your misery." 

Tula glared at him and actually thought for a few seconds. "Loosing my legs..." She said. "Or being married to Bloth..." Then her eyes widened with horror. She had meant that in jest but then realised the likelihood. "No." She said. "That's not possible." 

Ioz crossed his arms and said nothing. 

"But he's a boy!" Tula cried. 

"Aye, and a pretty one at that." 

"I still don't understand how it could be possible." 

"Trust me. It is."Ioz continued walking leaving Tula to stand where she was, staring after him. "What better way to completely destroy your enemy?" He left it hanging. 

"Then fuck them." Tula whispered. 

***

Ioz continued down the hallway. He had been heading to his room, but changed his mind. He went to Ren's room instead. The old woman that had tended his shoulder wound was hurrying away from Ren's room, her lined face lit up as she saw him, which was cause enough to make Ioz wary. But it was relief that made her face shine. 

"There you are." she shuffled to a stop in front of Ioz. "I need your help. He's in a state. I need to gather some herbs to-" 

That was all Ioz heard before there was a Ren-sounding scream and Ioz was bursting into the room with the old woman trailing behind him. "What the HELL?!" 

Ren's wrists were tied to the bed head, and he was struggling so much that the blankets which had been tightly tucked in around his naked self were now in a pile on the floor, and the bed banged against the wall. Sweat streamed over his flushed, arching body, and he pinned Ioz with a pleading, craze-eyed look. "PLEASE!" It was half a scream half a moan. "I NEED it!" 

Ioz watched the woman as she hurried to Ren's side, pulling up the blankets as she went and brushed his hair from his face. He arched into her touch, eyes fluttering closed. "We discussed this, child." She said softly. "You just need to rest. I will be back soon with something that will help you. Nice Ioz is going to watch you till I get back, ok?" 

"But I'm so hoooot." He whined pitifully. 

"I know, I know. I'm going to make something to cool you down. Try to rest." The woman gave him another pat and then stepped out of his reach and over to Ioz, who was starring with horrorfied fascination at his gyrating friend. 

"Is... that... some form of... " He struggled to find words. 

"Withdrawral, as far as I can tell." She confirmed. "To me it appears that that filth used some kind of... poison to keep him open to, um, suggestion. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I will do all I can. I have tied him up so that he will not hurt himself or anyone else. He is quite wild." 

Ioz nodded still watching, again cursing Bloth. "I bet I know what it was." He said quietly. "If I'm right, depending on how often that sea-slime used it, it it will not be easy to get rid of. If it's what I think it is, it's a systemic poison. I hope you can help him." 

The old witch eyed him knowingly. "And just what do you think it is?" 

"A Dream Tide snake." Ioz said. The woman took in a deep breath. 

"I... see. That explains..." She waved her hand over to Ren's direction. 

"Please..." Ren panted. "I need... it! Unnh! Feels soooo goooood...." 

"I'll leave you to it." The woman said, flushed scarlet, and was gone. Ioz took a deep steadying breath. 

***

Later that night Ioz took a long cold shower in a nearby waterfall. He knew the Dream Tide snake did... uh, THINGS to a person's mind and body, but he never knew Ren could talk so DIRTY! It was so hot listening to him. Ioz felt himself flushing at the memory of the things Ren had said and described. How Ren moaned and arched as he acted out and described what he wanted done to him. It made Ioz think... Then he dunked himself under the water again. He felt angry with himself for letting him self think of Ren with his nether regions and not his mind. /Those things he said, how do you think he knew it felt like that?/ That was bitter tasting enough of a thought to cool down any hot thoughts about the young prince. 

***

Ioz padded back inside the hotel, towel around his neck, still damp from his bath. His clothes clung to him a bit. Some other guests at the hotel let their eyes roam. Ioz winked at them but that was as far as it went. He went again to the young prince's room and found the old woman there tending to rather sedate prince who was curled up under the blankets, facing the wall. Ioz knocked before entering. The old woman looked up from packing up her herbs, but Ren stayed unresponsive. 

"How is he?" Ioz whispered to her. 

"As far as I can tell," She whispered back. "incredibly embarrassed." She picked up the last of her things and left. Ioz closed the door after her and sat in the chair beside Ren's bed. He sat. And waited. And waited. 

"What do you want." Ren's voice demanded. 

"Nothing." Ioz said. "Just that you recover as much as you can." 

Ren sniffed and pulled the blankets completely over his head, scooting down under them to the centre of the bed. "Leave me alone." The words were muffled from under the blankets. 

"Ren," Ioz said gently. "It's not your fault. I know what-" 

"Shut up! Just go!" 

Ioz sighed, and rose. "I'll come back tomorrow." He left. Even after he closed the door he heard Ren sobbing. 

To be continued... 


	5. chapter 5

The characters of "Pirates of Dark Water" do not belong to me. I don't remember all the stuff the characters can do, coz as I said in the first part, I haven't seen the show for several years. 

February 2003 

When Tears Wont Fall 

Part 5   
by Zuzanny 

*** 

Ioz frowned as he watched Ren walk the path in the gardens in a daze. Ever since his episodes of withdrawal started Ren had not said anything (that did not involve heavy breathing and explicit details) to anyone. What's more now he was clinging to that ragged shirt like it was his life line. Ioz worried that he was retreating more and more each day. A few times now he had found Ren standing and staring at a wall for hours, or until someone who worked here would prod him enough to get him to move along. 

Ioz understood better than most what Ren would be thinking. He could guess what had happened to Ren while Bloth had his filthy paws on him. Only Ioz was puzzled by Ren's possessive behaviour regarding that shirt. It was the one that Ren had been dressed in what he had been rescued, and Ioz could tell from the size who it had belonged to. Why did Ren clutch it so? Ioz found himself thoroughly disturbed. 

Ren was now looking down at one of the flowering plants fingering it's leaves gently. He had the shirt draped over one arm letting it dangle to the ground. He seemed lost in his exploration of the plant. Ioz supposed that being at sea for so long would have something to do with it. Ren sometimes refused to come in from the garden and Ioz had to physically drag him back to his room. A few times Ioz had even discovered that Ren had snuck out of his room at night to be outside. When Ioz was aware of this he would follow and be there in case Ren needed him. But Ren always ignored him. Like he now ignored everyone. Even when there was eye contact Ren didn't see. Sometimes Ioz really wanted to slap him, but he didn't know exactly how much violence in the form of beatings that Ren had endured. 

Ioz continued to watch Ren ghost around the garden. He reflected that people were already whispering about Ren's ghost haunting the place. Sometimes Ioz believed them. It was a ghost of flesh and blood, but a ghost none the less. 

Now Ioz was standing beside Ren in the garden while Ren ignored him and picked flowers from around the place. "Who are the flowers for?" Ioz asked, not expecting an answer. He was surprised when Ren turned to look at him, his eyes still empty of true awareness. 

"He said he likes these flowers." Ren's voice was a whisper. 

Ioz could have jumped over the moon. Ren was speaking to him! Ren was finally starting to get better! He didn't want to frighten Ren away so he didn't do any kind of celebratory dance. He just stayed calm. "Who likes these flowers?" He was curious to know if Ren would answer him. 

"Tholemule." Ren replied quietly, then was drifting to another bush. Ioz blinked, curious and confused at the same time. 

"Who's this Tholemule?" 

Ren gave him a strange look over his shoulder, his brows wrinkled in the effort of collecting his thoughts. He took in a deep breath, and Ioz saw tears glittering in the corners of Ren's blue eyes before he looked away. "I shouldn't be talking to you." Ren backed away in a sudden panic. "He'll be angry." He pulled the shirt up to his chest, hugging it like a frightened child with a doll. 

Ioz tried to look non threatening as he stepped slowly closer to the young prince. Ren backed away further. "Who will be angry? Tholemule?" He asked as gently as he could. 

Ren bit his lip, and nodded once, a slight inclination of the head. He would not meet Ioz's eyes. Ioz swore to himself. He wasn't sure how he could get Ren to realise he was safe now. Probable if he could get Ren AWARE again it would help. 

"Is Tholemule here, now?" Ioz thought he should start somewhere. Ren looked around the garden, seeming to only now realise he was actually IN a garden. His brows drew together again with thought. Slowly he shook his head. 

"No..." Ioz could hear the hesitation in Ren's voice, the quivering. Ren was backing away more and more. Ioz wondered about this. He reached out a hand and Ren shrank back with a sound of pure terror and tumbled backwards to the ground. He didn't look up at Ioz as he slowly lay back down and spread his legs. Ioz was shocked at where Ren's thoughts were once again leading. He dropped to his knees by Ren's head to make sure the wrong message did not come across. 

"Ren," He had to say it again before Ren would look at him. "No one will hurt you here. You're safe." 

Ren stared up at him owlishly. 

***

Ren was hesitant to talk at first, but once he got going Ioz almost couldn't get him to shut up. It was horrible what Ren had gone through. If Ioz hadn't already killed Bloth he'd definately want to stick a sword through his hide now. What was the worst was how Ren had been left so confused about the whole thing. Ioz wondered about how Ren would take the news that Bloth was dead now. That Bloth's crew were dead now. That the Leviathan was a charred wreck at the bottom of the ocean. 

Ren was switching from calm to angry to full wailing sobs as he spoke of his captivity. When Ioz heard how Bloth threatened him and Tula harm if Ren did not cooperate his blood began to boil. 

Ren turned wide, still so innocent eyes up to his. "Sometimes, Ioz..." It was said with much guilt and fear. "Sometimes... it felt... good." He ducked his head to avoid the look of disgust he knew would be on Ioz's face. He was completely surprised when Ioz leaned forward with understanding in his eyes. Not even pitty, but understanding. How could that be? 

"There is a spot," Ioz explained, reaching forward and placing a finger low on Ren's abdomen. Ren looked down at the hand with more than a little trepidation. "about there. Inside you." Ioz took his hand away. "That likes to be, well... touched. It can make a body react in ways a body normally wouldn't." Both men were blushing some what. "It's nothing to be ashamed about." 

Ren looked down at the place Ioz had touched with wonder. When he looked back up at Ioz he smiled weakly through more tears. "Thank you." He whispered. "I was so worried that I..." He closed his eyes letting the tears slide down. 

"Don't worry about that." Ioz tried to reassure him. Now for a difficult thing. Hmmm... how to proceed? Ioz cleared his throat. "There are also some sea creatures that can be... um, used... to... to make a body react like that." 

Ren bit his lip and went pale. Bingo. "Snakes?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes. Or a kind of worm. Or a combination of the two. I'm not exactly sure what they are. except they are covered in a slime that poisons a body into acting in ways that, um... yeah." 

Ren nodded, thinking. "It felt so... strange." He whispered. 

"To have something alive in our bellies is something a man is not meant to experience." 

Ren suddenly paled, looking like he was going to be ill. 

"What is it?" Ioz asked. 

"He said he'd come for me if I ever tried to escape. That he'd come for you and Tula!" Ren was back to panicking. Ioz tried to calm him. 

"I know. You said so before, remember?" Ren stared at him. Ioz decided it was now or never. "He can't harm you anymore. None of them can." Ren shook his head not understanding. "I killed him." Ioz was just about ready to shake Ren. "He's dead. I killed him." 

"But, but..." Ren still could not believe it. "When? How? How could it possibly?" 

"Do you remember landing in the island?" Ren gave Ioz a blank look that confirmed that no, he did not remember. So Ioz told Ren about the trap the people had set for the pirates, the battle, and then of his fight with Bloth. 

"I was wondering why your arm was bandaged so." Ren said quietly, leaning forward to ghost his fingertips over Ioz's injured shoulder. Ioz let him, not making any moves. Ren dropped his hands back in his lap. "Am I a bad person?" Ren wondered out loud after a few moments of silence. 

"I don't think so. Why?" Ioz tried to be careful with his words. 

"Because I wanted to do it." Ren hissed, his eyes blazing with anger. "I wanted to kill him for what he did to me, for what THEY did to me. Of course he kept me tied to the bed so there was nothing I could have done, but still..." Tears sparkled in his eyes and he looked away. 

Ioz thought for a moment. "I see nothing wrong with that. I felt exactly the same about the bastard. I feel no pitty for him. I only wish he could come back to life just so you could kill him again." 

Ren laughed shortly, tiredly, with out any humour. "Be careful what you wish for. You know how fickle fate is." 

to be continued...


End file.
